


7 Bedrooms, 8.5 Baths, 1 Loki

by LilyFang



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Books, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Bottom Tony Stark, Breathplay, Clone Sex, Clones, Dirty Talk, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Eye Sex, Face-Fucking, Fuck Or Die, Gangbang, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Human Furniture, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Master/Slave, Moving, Online Shopping, Oral Sex, Orgy, POV Tony Stark, Paddling, Porn, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Self-cest, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Sharing a Bed, Slave Loki (Marvel), Smut, Spooning, Sub Loki (Marvel), Top Tony Stark, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-13 14:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14114334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyFang/pseuds/LilyFang
Summary: Hey Tony,My pal Loki here will help you settle in. I gotta say, he knows his way around this house more than anyone else in the universe. Literally. I’ve checked! Don’t let his expertise go to waste.- En DwiSo this was the previous owner’s idea of a housewarming gift?Guess this is what you get for buying a house with one click,Tony groused to himself.“Nice to meet you, Loki, I guess?” He held out his hand for Loki to shake before realizing that Loki was still bound with his arms behind his back. Tony winced. “Sorry.”





	1. Move-In Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Loki and Tony appear to be fairly willing participants in all the activities in this fic, but due to the nature of their relationship, their actions cannot be categorized as fully consensual. Read the tags.
> 
> This fic was inspired by [Tony’s Thrall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188148) by EndlessStairway. Check out their work if dom/sub Frostiron is your thing.

Tony pushed the weathered brass key into his new front door. After a few moments of fiddling with the wobbly doorknob, he was in. His eyes quickly scanned over the mahogany floors, the grand staircase, the stained glass windows - not too different from the photos. 

_So there._ JARVIS had chastised him for drunk-buying an entire house online, but who was the prim and proper one now, hmm? He had never voluntarily placed himself in a more gentlemanly environment in his life. JARVIS should’ve been goddamn proud.

He breathed a sigh of relief and pressed onward, looking for familiar features. He had been really excited about the massive stone fireplace - a real one, not one of those gas-powered illusions. The private spa was pretty sweet, too, for those post-mission days where nothing in his body was moving right. All accounted for, it seemed. 

He trudged upstairs, footfalls muffled by the plush carpet as the floorboards underneath creaked. The air was a bit musty and huge skylights shone down on thousands of tiny dust particles floating in the hallway. 

The first bathroom he’d run into had been a masterpiece - all gilded edges and gleaming marble. The one in the master suite was gonna be even cooler, for sure. There were so many doors, though. Which one even was it? He pushed open the closest one. Huge closet, sweet window seat - _HOLY SHIT._

A thin, pale person was seated on the floor in his empty bedroom. Well, “seated” was really only half of it. Their legs were folded underneath them and their entire torso was wrapped up in a huge chiffon ribbon tied with an absurd, floppy bow. 

The unexpected visitor didn’t look like a threat, but Tony suddenly, desperately wished he’d brought the suit with him. Now he had nothing to use but his words.

“Um. Hello?” Shit, that didn’t really come out as confident as he meant it to. “I’m Tony. I, uh, I live here now.”

Silence. Tired green eyes slowly raised to meet him and then deliberately flicked downward and to the left, where a shimmering blue envelope lay on the ground. 

Tony stooped to pick it up. Inside was a handwritten note on thick, cream-colored stationery with jewel-toned metallic threads embedded throughout the paper.

_Hey Tony,_

_My pal Loki here will help you settle in. I gotta say, he knows his way around this house more than anyone else in the universe. Literally. I’ve checked! Don’t let his expertise go to waste._

_En Dwi_

So this was the previous owner’s idea of a housewarming gift? _Guess this is what you get for buying a house with one click,_ Tony groused to himself.

“Nice to meet you, Loki, I guess?” He held out his hand for Loki to shake before realizing that Loki was still bound with his arms behind his back. Tony winced. “Sorry.”

Tony moved to untie the ribbon as quickly as possible while maintaining as much distance from Loki as he could. God, this was fucking weird. He tossed the ribbon aside and Loki seemed to come alive. But instead of standing up to face Tony or go to the bathroom or run the fuck away, Loki shifted forward onto his knees and touched his forehead to the floor, hands outstretched towards Tony’s feet. 

“Whoa, whoa, I don’t know what the fuck that is but it is 100% not necessary,” Tony cautioned, backing away slowly. Loki didn’t move or reply. Tony got the feeling that might not change any time soon.

“Um. Okay. The movers are supposed to be here soon, I’m gonna make sure they can find this place alright,” Tony called over his shoulder as he fled the room.

  


\------------------------------

  


Tony hadn’t brought a lot of stuff over. This wasn’t even a vacation home, since it was so close to where he normally lived. It was more like a staycation home for him to escape to while the art museum down the street finished their most recent outdoor project. They were doing a ritual performance piece exploring the restorative power of jackhammers. 

Or they were just renovating some shit. Whatever. The results were the same - he couldn’t open any of his windows, couldn’t sit on any of his patios, couldn’t even drive past his home without hearing the incessant grinding of metal on concrete. Here it was a bit quieter. A lot quieter. Even, it seemed, with another person around.

Tony thought Loki might finally open his mouth to help direct the movers, since he apparently knew the house so well, but he just watched them unload with an unreadable expression on his face. The movers didn’t acknowledge him either, turning solely to Tony for instruction. He was the one who hired them, he supposed.

Finally the last box was unloaded, the movers were paid and tipped, and the sun was starting to set over the skyline. “Well, thanks so much for your help, Loki,” Tony smiled, not even sure what exactly he was thanking him for. It had been sort of nice, just having someone else around to be a steady presence on a stressful day of full of surprises. Even if Loki had been one of those surprises. “Can I call a car to get you home?”

Loki didn’t say anything but Tony caught the slightest bit of apprehension on his face. “Do you… need something first?” Loki shook his head. _Thank God, an actual response!_ Tony thought with more relief than he realized he’d been withholding. “Alright, shall I send you on your way then?” Loki shook his head again.

Tony stared. His patience was wearing thin. “I don’t wanna be rude, but I need to get to sleep soon. It’s been a long day.” Loki just looked down and shuffled his feet.

“Dude, look at me,” Tony demanded, grabbing Loki by the shoulder. “You need to go. What do you not understand about this concept?”

Loki stared at him blankly. “Loki,” Tony barked. “Leave.” He pointed at the front door, which was still open from the movers passing in and out.

Loki sighed and trudged towards it. Casting a regretful look over his shoulder, he stepped across the threshold and immediately collapsed, thrashing uncontrollably.

“ _Loki!_ ” Tony rushed over. Loki’s eyes were rolling back in his head and beads of sweat were already dripping down his face. His jaw was completely rigid and his mouth was wrenched open in a silent scream. 

Tony mentally catalogued all the potentially relevant medical conditions he knew of, which admittedly weren’t much. The situation didn’t remind him of the epileptic seizures he’d witnessed in the past, if Loki were severely allergic to something in the house it probably would have hit him already, and Loki hadn’t even been asleep so it wasn’t some weirdly timed instant nightmare. Meanwhile, slivers of wood were building up on the ground as Loki haphazardly clawed streaks into the doorframe. 

“Alright, let’s get you inside,” grunted Tony as he grabbed Loki under the arms and lifted him up. As soon as he dragged him back into the house, all the tension faded from Loki’s body and he went still, breathing heavily. 

“I know you’re not much of a talker, but can you tell me what that was about?” Tony demanded, not really expecting a response. Loki sighed, still catching his breath. “Stay here and I’ll get you some water.”

Tony returned with a glass of water, which Loki savored as if it were the best thing he’d ever tasted. “Is this a thing that happens a lot? Do we need to get you to a hospital?” Tony asked. Loki shook his head. Tony rolled his eyes. “Alright. At least go lie down somewhere.” Truth be told, Loki looked a lot better already. Almost as if he hadn’t been in total agony just a minute ago. 

Tony hunted down his toiletry kit in the sprawl of bags and boxes and brought it upstairs, pausing when he saw that the “somewhere” Loki had chosen was on the floor at the foot of Tony’s bed, not far from where Tony had first met him.

“I guess you like that spot or whatever, but that’s not really what I meant.” An apprehensive look crossed Loki’s face. Tony recognized that look from before. “But since me telling you where to go doesn’t seem to work out so well… y’know what. Fine. I’ll deal. Just for tonight.” 

When Tony came back in from brushing his teeth, Loki was sleeping peacefully. Tony turned off the lights and crawled into bed, falling asleep to the soft rush of Loki’s breath flowing in and out, sleeping more solidly than he had in ages.

  


\------------------------------

  


Tony woke up the next morning to sunlight streaming through his windows. His room was empty; Loki was nowhere to be seen. Thank God. That whole situation had been completely unexplainable and Tony was looking forward to pretending it had never happened.

He padded downstairs, looking with still-fresh eyes around his new home, and smelled it before he could see it: Loki had made breakfast. And not the kind of breakfast Tony was used to grabbing on his way to the lab or the office or the latest supervillain’s secret underground lair. A full breakfast, a real one, with representation from food groups besides sugar and caffeine. Tony raised his eyebrows appreciatively and took a seat at the kitchen table. 

“Wow, thanks, Loki. You didn’t need to do all that. But since you did, I’ll certainly indulge.” Tony peeled apart a biscuit, still slightly steaming, and moaned as the buttery flakiness melted in his mouth.

Loki said nothing and continued washing the dishes with an attention to detail that seemed entirely excessive given that the kitchen had not just one, or even two, but three dishwashers. After Tony had his fill and pushed away his empty plate with a satisfied groan, Loki moved to clear it away.

Tony waved away the slender hand reaching over. “Sokay, I’ll take care of it. You’re not my slave.” He heard Loki go very still. He glanced over to see Loki staring him straight in the eyes, unblinking, a hint of exasperation flitting across his face.

Tony froze. “Ohhhh, no.”

Loki’s face settled back into its usual neutral smoothness. He carried Tony’s used dishes back to the sink and resumed his methodical scrubbing.

Tony slumped over and thumped his forehead on the tablecloth in front of him, still warm from his unbidden breakfast. “Ohhhhhhhhh, NO.” He jerked up out of his seat, tripping over his own legs. “I did not sign up for this.” He bolted upstairs, slamming the bedroom door behind him before Loki could get in and do more of that kneeling shit.

Tony pulled out his phone and frantically retrieved the email receipt of his most recent regrettable purchase. He didn’t even have En Dwi’s phone number, so he had to settle for starting a new and very heated draft. Long ago, he had established a personal rule against angry emails - there was nothing satisfying about expressing your frustration asynchronously - but he had just found his first exception. 

_Hey En Dwi,_

_What the everloving fuck is this about? I know I scrolled past the terms of service but I’m pretty sure a fucking SLAVE was not included in the deed for this property. I’m sure as hell not sending him back to you but how the fuck do I let him get the fuck out of here?_

_Fuck you sincerely,_

_Tony_

Tony had just hit send and sat down on the edge of his bed with a sigh when he heard a soft knock at the door. “Ugh. Come in.” 

Loki stepped through the door of Tony’s bedroom, dragging a massive wooden trunk covered in ornately carved symbols. It could easily fit at least two people inside, maybe three. He pulled it over to where Tony was sitting and lifted the lid. 

Tony actually squinted. Surely he wasn’t seeing what he thought he was seeing: an ominously glinting set of what sort of looked like dental instruments but was probably not intended for Loki’s annual teeth cleaning. Unfolding trays of squishy rings and tubes and plugs. Rows and rows of leather crops, floggers, and harnesses. Matching pairs of exquisitely designed cuffs and collars. A dizzying array of hoods and masks to block off any combination of senses. Tools Tony had only seen in places that asked for insurance information first: speculums, catheters, medical staplers. 

And then the dicks. So many dicks. Dragon dicks, egg-laying dicks, dicks that looked like alien spaceships. A dick that was literally as long as his torso. Where would it even go? A pocket dimension in the small intestine? He tried not to think.

Without warning, Loki stripped off his shirt in one smooth movement, tossing it aside. It was joined by his pants a moment later. Tony couldn’t help but stare at the gleaming expanse of skin interrupted only by Loki’s tiny black boxer briefs. Lean muscles that signaled quiet power rippled under the smooth surface of Loki’s skin. Whereas Tony was all about ostentatious entrances into uncharted territories and his well-scarred body reflected that, Loki’s sleek figure radiated with a tightly controlled elegance that required the kind of patience Tony never had.

Loki sank to his knees by Tony’s feet, next to the trunk of wonderful horrors, or horrible wonders - Tony wasn’t sure which. Tony gulped, forcing himself to look away. “I really… this isn’t right. You don’t have to offer this, Loki. I don’t know what En Dwi was like, but I don’t have any expectations. For anything. I’m trying to get you out of here, not keep you around.”

Loki actually looked hurt. He bowed his head, biting his lip.

“Not because I don’t like you! You’re great! I just don’t… I didn’t…” Tony grasped for the right words. They didn’t come. His eternal failsafe, then. “Why don’t we start thinking about what we want for lunch? No cooking. I’m ordering in. What do you feel like?”

Loki pressed his lips together and shook his head. “What, did you have a big breakfast or something?” Tony asked. Loki sighed and gave him the exact same exasperated glance as he had before. “C’mon, there’s gotta be something around here that suits you. What can you eat?”

Loki pointedly moved his eyes from where they had settled on the floor upwards to Tony’s crotch.

“Are you serious right now?”

Loki nodded, barely suppressing his irritation. Clearly, he was getting impatient having to guide Tony through Inherited Domestic Servitude 101.

“Is that… what you want?” Tony’s voice cracked. He knew the meaning of “want” in this situation was completely warped, but he couldn’t not ask.

Loki growled and pushed his head between Tony’s legs. Tony shuddered, focusing every ounce of willpower on not letting his hips jerk forward.

 _Jesus Christ, this is sick,_ Tony thought as he tried not to whimper at the increasingly possible idea of Loki’s mouth on him.

Loki’s hands flew up to unbuckle Tony’s belt and unzip his pants. Tony hadn’t been wearing underwear - what was the point of wearing underwear in your own house? - so all Loki had to do was lean forward to put his parted lips just a breath away from Tony’s very excited cock. Tony fell back onto the bed with a moan, covering his face in his hands.

Tony sat up just in time to watch his cock sliding deep into the wet warmth of Loki’s throat. Loki took it easily, barely blinking at a task that many others had deliberately trained up to. Seizing Tony’s wrists, he placed Tony’s hands on the back of his head. 

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Tony whispered hoarsely. He fell into a haze as Loki pulled him deeper into bliss. He wasn’t sure if he was floating, swimming, or flying. All the persistent questioning and analyzing and assessing that normally pummeled at his consciousness was swept away, leaving a velvety smooth swirl of pleasure that he was going to slide down the center of and drown.

At least, until he felt the sharp scrape of teeth interrupting his euphoria. He jumped, the walls of fantasy crashing down, bringing him back to his nearly empty room in his nearly empty house. The cardboard boxes stacked in the corner. The dirty clothes crumpled on the floor. The only decoration being his phone charger plugged into an outlet by the door. Ugh, fuck.

“Everything has been fucking amazing, but can you ease up on the teeth?” he pleaded. Loki’s only response was to bite down, releasing a shockwave of agony that reverberated throughout Tony’s body. “Dude. What the hell?” He grabbed a fistful of Loki’s hair and yanked him back, watching spit drip from his open mouth. “I know you know how to suck cock, so that’s just fucking rude. Do you want to stop? It’s fine if you want to stop, just let me know now so I can finish myself off without you.” Loki shook his head, settling into a more comfortable position on the floor.

“Fine, then. But don’t think for a minute that I’m letting you get those teeth anywhere near me this time.” He turned to the open chest beside him, rummaging through a pile of silver toys with one hand while the other gripped Loki’s hair tightly. 

Finally, he found the one he wanted: a [metal ring](https://www.etsy.com/listing/495897645/locutus-studded-collar) with four long hooks and two studded leather straps attached to the sides of it. He shoved the ring into Loki’s mouth, propping it open, and connected the straps behind his head. Loki looked up at him in a daze, glassy-eyed and open-mouthed, not even bothering to try to hide or clean the drool coating his chin. 

“That’s better,” Tony murmured. He guided Loki back towards him and stifled a gasp at the sensation of the gag’s cold metal and Loki’s hot mouth hitting at the same time.

“I’m still waiting for an apology, though,” he said nonchalantly as he shoved Loki’s head all the way down his cock. “Got something to say for yourself?” He paused, watching Loki struggle beneath him. Panic grew in Loki's eyes as the seconds since his last breath ticked by. His face was flushed pink, smeared with sweat and saliva, streaked with tears. Tony tilted his head thoughtfully. “I’m listening.”

The only sound in the room was Loki’s messy gargling every time Tony thrusted. Tony held his position, grinding steadily, never pulling out quite enough for air to get through. Finally, when Loki’s trembling hands started scratching wildly at the carpet, he tightened his grip in Loki’s long hair and wrenched him back. 

Loki gulped his first unobstructed breaths in quite some time, chest heaving as he tried to regain his composure. Tony gave him a few moments to recover, then dragged him back in.

“This was what you wanted, wasn’t it?” Tony demanded as he thrusted through the metal ring into Loki’s panting mouth. “Being a brat so I would keep you open and you wouldn’t have to do any work? You love just being a wet hole for me to fuck, don’t you?” Loki squeezed his eyes shut and gave a low, muffled moan.

“Well, you got your wish,” Tony gritted out as he slammed into Loki a few last times. He came with a groan, twisting Loki’s hair in tightly clenched hands.

Tony pushed Loki off him and fell back onto the bed, panting slightly. The beige emptiness of his room was slowly coming back into view. He felt a warmth at his fingertips. Loki had crawled around to the side of the bed and was nudging his hand with his nose. 

Tony looked over and realized the gag was still in. With some difficulty, he wrestled it off without rising from his sprawled-out position on the bed. But he might as well have, because he was startled up at the sound of Loki’s voice.

“Thank you, Master,” Loki rasped, his throat still raw and breathing still erratic. “May I serve you further, or may I eat, if it pleases you?”

“Wha- Loki- of course _it pleases me_ , that’s how this whole thing started,” Tony answered incredulously, scrambling off the bed to look his suddenly vocal slave in the eye. Loki was kneeling on the ground again, but with an alertness he hadn’t seen before. “Come downstairs and I’ll fix you something.”

Once they got to the kitchen, Tony started heating up his leftovers from the day before. “Sorry I don’t really cook, but I figure you probably wouldn’t wanna wait for that anyways.” 

Loki nodded from the spot he had chosen on the floor, next to Tony’s seat at the head of the table. “I only have a few hours until this slight freedom ends.”

Tony spun around. “A few hours? A few hours of being allowed to talk and eat?”

“To ensure that I am always serving my Master to the best of my abilities,” Loki replied in a tone of forced calm.

Tony ran his fingers through his hair, shaking his head in frustration. “Fuck. Can you give me some background on how this happened or is that a conversation for another day?”

Loki looked out a window that opened into the back terrace, but his gaze seemed to pierce right through it and focus on something much farther away. “My previous Master was a very powerful man in the city where we both used to live. I asked him for a favor… a big favor… and was in no position to set the terms of repayment.”

“And how does he enforce them when he’s not even here?” Tony questioned.

Loki laughed bitterly. “Oh, he’s here.” Tony’s head jerked up sharply. “Not like that. But he is more than powerful enough to contain me from a distance.”

“When you talk about power, do you mean politically, socially, economically...?” Tony trailed off.

“Magically,” Loki replied, as if that settled the question instead of spawning a thousand new ones. Tony opened his mouth and was about to let them all tumble out when the toaster oven dinged. He transferred the contents - a random assortment of stir fry, roasted vegetables, and pizza - to a plate. 

Walking over to Loki, he paused when he realized his dilemma - he could either put it on the table where it would be out of reach, or put it on the floor in front of Loki and slip right into the role he was trying to resist.

Loki noticed his hesitation. “A slave that is allowed to eat does not eat from the same surfaces as its Master,” he recited quietly. Tony ruled in favor of avoiding any more delays and gently placed the plate on the floor. 

Loki inhaled it all indiscriminately, like a starving man - which perhaps he was. “How long has it been since you’ve eaten?” Tony asked, already afraid to know the answer.

“My previous Master departed twelve days ago,” Loki responded between bites.

“ _Twelve days?_ ” Tony sputtered. “Were you here - were you tied up in my room - for twelve days?” 

Loki simply nodded. “Twelve days is unpleasant, yes, but just a blink of an eye compared to the last 3000 years.”

“ _3000 years?!?_ ” Tony had seen a lot as Iron Man, but never something as incomprehensible as the situation unfolding here in his very own home.

Loki shrugged and continued cramming food into his mouth. 

“So… how much longer do you have to be here, then?” Tony ventured cautiously. 

“I am free to leave once the Master of the house has, ah... introduced me to every toy in that chest.”

Tony’s mouth dropped open. “But that could take years!”

“Well, there used to be twice as many,” Loki replied with a tight smile that was almost a grimace.

“And what if you decide you’d rather just stay here with your mouth closed for the rest of your life?” Tony asked, the scenario sending less and less appealing the further he got through the question.

“It doesn’t quite work like that,” Loki countered. “Even if I didn’t have to eat, the longer I go without submitting to the vow, the more seidr is drained from my body. Seidr is the energy - you mortals call it “magic,” though it is an imperfect translation - I have carried with me my whole life.” 

Loki closed his eyes, and in that moment of unguarded vulnerability, Tony abruptly realized how exhausted Loki must have been. “Every moment I am not serving my Master is a moment I can feel it practically evaporating through my skin, disappearing into the ether. I may be captive here, but I will not be captive and alone.”

Tony nodded, turning over options in his head. “And what if I just demolish the house and pulverize the chest into its molecular components?” 

Loki blanched, pure terror flooding his eyes. “Then I will never regain my freedom.”

Tony sighed. “Guess we better get started, then.” 

Loki smirked faintly, fingertips skimming the indentations in his cheeks where the gag had been. “Oh, we already have.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments help motivate me to write more! I'd love to hear your favorite parts so I know what kinds of things y'all like.


	2. The Library

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony loses some of his hesitance.
> 
> I removed the “porn with plot” tag because it’s not really accurate anymore. This is just porn. Note the addition of new tags with each chapter.

Tony’s phone dinged twice, softly. He startled. This subtle default tone could only mean one thing. 

There was exactly one (1) way that Tony deliberately kept his technology stuck in the early 2000s: each of the Avengers had their own painfully obnoxious ringtone. They were only people allowed to sonically disturb his home - with one recent, hopefully temporary, exception. His fingers skittered over the touchscreen and he read:

_Hey Tony,_

_Good to hear from you! It sounds like you found the little present I left you. But it doesn’t sound like you’re being very grateful for it. Better be quick about turning that frown upside down! I’d hate to see more clutter pop up in that adorable wooden chest._

_Bye forever!_

_En Dwi_

Tony almost threw his phone across the room. Instead, he settled on glaring at it. It would be so much more satisfying if he could express his anger with a body part more powerful than his thumbs on something more resilient than a tiny glass rectangle. Still, he replied:

_En Dwi,_

_I know you’re not from around here, but I’m kind of a big deal. And I will end you._

He sent it before he could add anything else he might regret. His heart jumped when a reply showed up immediately. Then he actually read it:

_Delivery to the following recipient failed permanently:_

_grandm4st3rh4x0r@mail.skr_

_Technical details of permanent failure:  
StarkMail tried to deliver your message, but it was rejected by the server for the recipient domain._

_The error that the other server returned was:_  
_550-5.1.1 The email account that you tried to reach does not exist. Please try_  
_550-5.1.1 double-checking the recipient's email address for typos or_  
_550-5.1.1 unnecessary spaces._

Tony screamed in frustration. A few moments later, Loki appeared in the doorway, pausing hesitantly.

“Come in,” Tony grumbled. “I’m about to start unpacking. Could use your help anyway.” 

It hadn’t seemed like that much stuff when he was moving. Maybe because he paid someone else to do it. Now he was on his own.

“You can start with that pile of boxes that says ‘14th century nonfiction’ and put ‘em up alphabetically,” Tony gestured loosely at the built-in bookshelf spanning the entire northern wall of the vaulted 3-story room they were in. This was going to be his library.

It might seem anachronistic, lugging all these paper books to his temporary home when one of his company’s most popular products was an e-reader, but he liked them. In a life that was increasingly playing out on HUDs and holograms, they kept him grounded. 

Plus, there was that John Waters quote he kept seeing floating around the internet. Something about not fucking people who didn’t have books? It’d never come up during any of his dates, but he wasn’t gonna risk it.

“And how might I alphabetize words from seven different languages, Master?” Loki asked, peering up from the first opened box with a hint of a smile playing on his lips.

“I don’t care, you figure it out,” Tony huffed.

They fell into an easy silence, organizing books through the whole afternoon. Perhaps easier for Loki, since the short respite he’d been granted after using the spider gag had worn out pretty soon after they started unpacking.

Tony’s brain was starting to feel dull from all that squinting and categorizing and breathing in dust. He leaned back on a chest-high pile of boxes. Christ, how were there still chest-high pile of boxes after an entire afternoon? They seemed to be making progress, but there was still a fortress of rare texts surrounding the seating he’d brought in specifically for enjoying with an old book and a steaming mug of tea after a long day.

“Wish I’d told the movers to put the furniture _in front_ of the books,” he muttered as he deliberated whether a book on Triassic period landmasses should be categorized under geography or natural history. When he reached over to make a decision, his eyes caught on an entirely naked Loki, on all fours at his feet. Loki’s head was tucked down and his back was perfectly horizontal. 

“Um.” Tony didn’t move. His mouth was suddenly very dry. He let his eyes take in the sleek planes of Loki’s torso softly glowing in the late afternoon light, the graceful power of his long limbs holding completely still. 

After an agonizingly long minute of silence, Loki crawled directly behind Tony, nudging the backs of his legs. Tony could feel Loki’s expectant gaze pointed up at him.

“I appreciate it, but all I meant was that it would’ve been nice to be able to set up all my furniture first,” Tony attempted to clarify in what he hoped was a neutral tone. He was not at all aroused. Nope, not in the slightest, he reminded himself and his rising heart rate.

Loki started crawling towards the bookshelf on Tony’s right. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Loki crawling to the fireplace on his left. Wait, what? He spun around, nearly tripping over the Loki still waiting behind him, whose face was barely containing the smuggest smirk Tony had ever seen.

“So you’ve got some tricks up your sleeve too, huh?” Tony asked, less of a question and more of a statement of fact at this point. “I see why you’re so eager to keep that seidr around.” Loki nodded, as vehemently as dignity would allow. 

“Well, far be it from me to deny you,” Tony declared. Loki practically beamed. “But first I need to get some accessories for my new furniture.”

Tony started walking towards the world’s most bizarrely patterned couch: five clones neatly lined up on their hands and knees as the seat, five clones kneeling behind them as the backrest, and one clone crouching on each end as an armrest. “I’m just gonna leave my coat here,” he announced as he stripped off his jacket and draped it over two of the clones forming the backrest, covering their faces. None of them even blinked.

“And maybe take off my shoes too,” he continued, pulling them off and absentmindedly dropping them on three clones who were lying face down, like a rug in front of the fireplace. Each shoe landed with a slight smack, bouncing on the long stretches of uninterrupted skin.

“And pick out some books to read later,” he shrugged, haphazardly stacking a towering pile on the first Loki, the real Loki, who was holding very still, minimizing the breaths that might otherwise arch the perfectly flat plane of his back.

“I better not see anything a hair off when I come back,” he warned over his shoulder as he strode out of the room.

He returned several minutes later with a large moving box in his arms. “Y’know, memories are what really makes a house a home,” he declared fondly as he walked over to the fireplace. He didn’t slow down as he approached the Loki rug in front of it and heard a few muffled exhalations beneath his feet as he stepped onto the clones’ backs as if they weren’t even there. 

He set the box down on the head end of the rug, pulling out various medals, gilded pronouncements, framed photos of him shaking hands. Different people every time, but the same forced smile. 

Occasionally, he would pause and consider the arrangement as a whole, shifting his entire weight onto the small of a back or the wing of a shoulder. He felt muscles flexing to support his movement and smooth skin yielding under his feet. The quiet and complete deference, the intense communication taking place through the medium of hushed breaths and careful steps, sent chills up his spine. He could lose himself in this flow if he didn’t have thirteen other Lokis to tend to.

Once he was satisfied with his mantel of accomplishments, he picked up the box and stepped off the rug with a bounce. Tony walked to the original Loki, who was still on all fours with a stack of books rising from his back, and set the box down. Moving to crouch in front of him, Tony grabbed him by the chin and tilted his head up until they were staring silently at each other.

“I take my research very seriously. These books might not be as old as you are, but they’re already the only copies left in the world,” he warned. Loki nodded impatiently, clearly trying not to roll his eyes.

Tony circled Loki slowly as Loki dutifully kept his eyes down, as if the hair hanging over his face wasn’t obscuring his view enough. Without warning, Tony grabbed an elaborately looped [rug beater](https://www.etsy.com/listing/166996869/the-original-rug-beater-paddle-bdsm-sex) from the box he’d carried over and slammed it down on one side of Loki’s ass. 

Loki’s only response was a slight twitch near his left eye. The pile of books balanced precariously on top of him didn’t waver at all. Tony took a few heavy steps closer, then hit him on the other side to even him out. The slightest of trembles rippled through Loki’s bare form.

Red swirl marks from the rug beater were already starting to bloom on Loki’s skin. Tony continued landing blows on his butt, his back, and his thighs, watching the stiffness melt from his body. Earlier, Loki had been cunning, smug, unimpressed. Now his haughty veneer was rapidly disintegrating and the only thing left was unvarnished, raw emotion. 

“Five more,” Tony’s rough voice cut through the hazy worlds blossoming in their heads, bringing them back to the present. “Think you can handle it?”

Loki gasped at the interruption. His face quickly settled into a determined stare and he nodded resolutely.

“ _Five._ ” The rug beater hit the sensitive spot just above the back of his knee and he hissed.

“ _Four._ ” He still had his eyes closed from the previous blow, but that didn’t stop him from wincing when the next one landed.

“ _Three._ ” He shuddered uncontrollably, gasping for breath. 

“ _Two._ ” His entire body tensed and his mouth flew open in a silent scream. 

“ _One._ ” Tony swung with all his strength and felt the handle shatter under his grip. Loki collapsed, books toppling down around him in spectacular fashion. He curled in on himself and whimpered softly, seemingly stunned at his own failure. 

Tony was kneeling in front of him in a flash, the pieces of the rug beater tossed aside. He drew Loki’s shaking frame into his arms, tenderly stroking his hair with the same hand that had just been sending shockwaves through his body. “Can’t stop breaking my things, can you?” he murmured. “It’s alright, Loki, you’ll just have to make it up to me. Are you ready to show me how much better you can do?”

Loki still looked devastated, but managed to pull himself out of his misery and nod. Silent tears were sliding down his cheeks.

“That’s what I thought. I know you want to be good for me; you just don’t know how to control yourself sometimes,” Tony conceded. “But that’s okay. I believe in you. I’ll make sure you know what it feels like to be good, to be still, so you have something to aim for next time.” Loki twisted in his arms to look up at him, desperate and hopeful at the same time.

“We’ll start by getting you back up on your hands and knees,” Tony announced, and Loki scrambled to comply. Tony reached over to the box yet again and pulled out a [long stainless steel bar](https://www.aliexpress.com/item/2014-High-quality-stainless-steel-women-sex-anal-plug-with-key-and-lock-adult-sex-products/32214530645.html) that turned into a hook on one end and a collar on the other. 

He grabbed the hook, which was about the size of his hand and was capped by a small sphere where the point would normally be. He flicked open a bottle of lube and squirted it onto the hook, coating and warming the metal with his fingers until strings of lube were dripping onto his new floors. Should’ve done it over the rug, he supposed. 

Laying the bar on top of Loki’s back, he pushed the spherical tip of the hook against Loki’s hole until it started slowly sinking in. Loki shuddered, eyes widening, then went still. 

“You’re doing so well for me, sweetheart, taking it like I know you can,” Tony whispered as he continued until only the bend of the hook was visible. 

“Now, don’t let this fall out,” he warned. Loki clenched reflexively and nodded, grim determination in his eyes.

Tony wiped his hand off on Loki’s ass before moving to sit by Loki’s head. He pulled the bar up towards him, dragging the hook even deeper and prompting a soft moan. He gently brushed Loki’s hair out of the way and slipped the collar around his neck. It closed with a deeply satisfying click and he couldn’t help staring in wonder. “What a beautiful boy."

He stood up, surveying his work. Loki was on all his hands and knees, the elegant arch in his back encouraged by the fact that the hook and the collar were connected by a metal bar that was slightly too short for him to be comfortable. If he lowered his neck or his ass, he would feel it in both.

Tony grasped the center of the metal bar in one hand and hoisted Loki up like he was carrying a suitcase to work. He was pretty sure the force would’ve snapped Loki’s neck and/or punctured his rectum if he wasn’t whatever kind of 3000 year old space magician he apparently was. 

But since Loki _was_ a 3000 year old space magician, he just held perfectly still as he was carried over to the couch made out of his own clones. He kept his legs bent at the knee, shins parallel to the floor without a toe touching the ground as Tony completed his shortest commute ever.

Tony set his new suitcase down in front of his new couch. “Alright, time to finish setting this up,” he announced. He dragged the box of treasures over and pulled out the first of many snakeskin [cuffs](https://gallery58.eu/shop/product/moulded-snakeskin-handcuffs-2/) connected by brass chains. 

He started binding the couch Lokis’ wrists together - cuffing them not to themselves, but to their neighbors. Then he started on their ankles, making sure that no limb was left out. It took a significant amount of snakeskin and metal, but eventually he got it so that they were neatly trussed up like plastic chairs in a row at a graduation ceremony. 

Each Loki was secured to two or three other Lokis. This couch wasn’t going anywhere. The last time Tony had done something like this was back in college, when he found the bikes of the visiting Harvard swim team and picked their locks to lock them all to each other into a giant rat king of tubes and tires. 

In retrospect, it was kind of a dick move, but he still giggled at the thought. One of the Lokis reflexively looked over towards the source of the noise and Tony caught him before he could avert his gaze. 

“See something funny over there?” Tony demanded. The clone shook his head frantically but Tony was already reaching towards the box.

“I have just the thing if you’re getting bored,” he purred. “And don’t worry, I brought enough for the whole class.” He turned the box upside down and it was like a dildo factory exploded. Dicks and plugs of every single shape and color imaginable, and some unimaginable ones too. He grabbed a bright blue dildo shaped like a [tentacle](https://bad-dragon.com/products/ika) and held it up.

“Alright, who wants this?” he asked. Suddenly, each of the Lokis was straining towards him. 

“So greedy,” Tony murmured. He knelt behind the Loki who had dropped his forehead to the ground, pushing his ass up. It was a move that Tony had never been able to resist. He stroked the tentacle lightly against the clone’s ass, dipping it into the cleft between his cheeks and leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake. 

“Sorry I don’t have more time, sweetheart, eleven of your closest pals are waiting.” He smeared some lube over the rows of suckers and started pushing the tip of the tentacle in. 

The clone let out a broken moan but Tony’s eyes were fixed on the original Loki, still bound on all fours in front of him on the other side of the couch. Loki’s eyes were squeezed shut and he was slowly rocking back and forth.

“Can you feel it?” Tony asked with a hint of awe in his voice, and Loki knew the question was for him. He nodded desperately, straining towards the source he couldn’t actually reach. 

“Can you feel it when I-” Tony slammed the dildo all the way in, and both the clone and Loki jerked forward with the same breathy gasp. Tony choked out a satisfied moan of his own, plunging the tentacle in and out while Loki and his clone writhed in sync. After the clone looked sufficiently wrecked, Tony shifted his attention to the next clone over.

“What do you think about adding another one? Do you think two will be twice as nice?” Tony picked up a second dildo, a [long, curved tongue flaring out from a dragon’s muzzle](https://bad-dragon.com/products/winstonstongue), and Loki whined. 

Tony coated the dragon tongue in lube and let it linger for a moment between the clone’s cheeks before easing it in. This clone wasn’t as patient, shoving himself backwards so hard that Tony nearly lost his grip. Five feet away, Loki mirrored the movement.

With two clones’ pleasure flooding his consciousness, Loki was chasing sensations he couldn’t actually touch, but physical reality was a minor detail.

With three, his moans transitioned from approximating monosyllabic words to hopelessly untranscribable drawn-out vowels.

With seven, he was convulsing on the floor, gasping for air.

By the time the twelfth and final clone finally joined the fray, Loki was thrashing uncontrollably as his helpless sobs filled the room.

Tony finished adjusting the plug he’d slid inside the last clone, for whom being last in line meant ramping up from 0 to 60 million _real_ fast. “Just one more step,” he announced with a wicked grin. He pulled out a small remote and with the push of a button, the dildos and plugs inside his new clone couch sprung to life. 

Tony wiped his hands off on his pants, as if there was any chance of escaping sweat and lube at this point, and savored the opportunity to just watch as an insistent buzz filled the room. The addition of vibration pushed the Lokis into various stages of losing it - some moaning quietly, others flat-out wailing. 

Tony leaned back and took some time to enjoy the tableau unfolding in front of him. It was like a goddamn Renaissance painting, he thought, except everyone had checked their flowy robes and sexual inhibitions at the door.

“So, do you wanna fuck or be fucked?” Loki’s bleary eyes struggled to focus as he processed the question. “Well, don’t worry about it, you’ll get to do both,” Tony decided with a laugh. 

He reached over to the Lokis on their hands and knees forming the seat and started unceremoniously pulling out their dildos, two at a time. The five Lokis glared as they were left suddenly empty.

“Don’t worry, babes, I’ve got you,” Tony soothed. “Or more accurately... _you’ve_ got you.” He cast a knowing gaze at the five kneeling Lokis behind them who formed the couch’s backrest. Each backrest clone was dutifully looking down, as he had been the entire time. But now, instead of looking at the Loki on all fours in front of him, he was looking at the Loki on all fours in front of him who was spread perfectly open and craving release. 

“Well, don’t waste the opportunity,” Tony ordered, and the backrest Lokis didn’t need to be told twice. Though their wrists and ankles were still bound behind their backs, they managed to guide themselves in. 

A collective moan echoed throughout the room. Thirteen writhing Lokis formed an endless feedback loop of stimulation, giving and receiving all mixed up into one ecstatic, chaotic mess.

With his brain working in overdrive the process the otherworldly scene unfolding in front of him, Tony found himself zooming in on the details. A bead of sweat dripping down a forehead, a left leg trembling faster than its partner on the right, a mouth wrenched open in a frozen, silent scream. 

How long could the Lokis withstand this level of stimulation? He wasn’t even part of whatever psychic sex network was connecting them all and he was already overwhelmed. 

“Is this getting intense?” Tony asked, and Loki was barely able to summon the coherence to nod. 

“Then _stop_ ,” Tony ordered, and the clones froze mid-thrust, confused agony in their eyes.

“Time to take a break!” he announced cheerfully, to the utter disdain of everyone else in the room. He grabbed an ancient book from the floor and casually lowered himself onto the couch. The sweaty, shaking couch that was glaring daggers at him as he flipped the book open to the first page.

He stretched out on the seat, slipping two fingers into the original Loki’s still-panting mouth. Loki closed his lips around them, drowning them in wet warmth. Tony groaned as he swirled his fingertips over Loki’s tongue. 

Tony’s feet were propped up on an armrest’s shoulder, his toes poking into a luxuriously smooth cheek. “Mmmmm, this feels nice,” he sighed. Loki shifted tensely.

“Need something, darling?” Tony asked, glancing up from his reading. Loki just moaned mindlessly around the fingers in his mouth. Even if he had been able to speak, he was beyond words.

“Okay, sweetheart. I think it’s time I finally let you come,” Tony smiled, and Loki’s head jerked up in astonishment. “You have until I get to the end of this chapter. It’s pretty short but it’s in Latin, so that might slow me down a little.” Loki nodded quickly.

“And one last thing... you don't get to touch.”

Loki moaned again, this time in dismay. There was nothing for him to rub against. No matter how unbearably aroused he was, the hardwood floor of the library clearly wasn’t going to cut it.

Tony shook his head, chuckling. “Did you think I was going to abandon you, baby? I’ll always give you something to play with.” He slid his fingers out of Loki’s mouth and stuck his wet hand out, flat palm facing up. “But if you want to come, you’re gonna have to do all the work.”

Loki from five hours ago would have scorned this offer. Loki from five _minutes_ ago might not have agreed. But Loki right now was probably a step away from losing his goddamn mind. He crawled over, gingerly trying to avoid jostling the hook too hard, and backed himself up onto Tony’s hand. 

He ground his desperate cock into Tony’s hand and whimpered at the contact. Tony ignored him, flipping pages with his other hand and occasionally muttering phrases in Latin under his breath. Loki arched his back more and more, finally finding an angle that seemed to rub him just right, based on the broken sobs escaping his lips.

“Two more pages, babe,” Tony murmured absentmindedly. Loki strained against the bar on his back, increasing his pace. His rapid movements were pushing the hook deeper and deeper inside him. 

Tears were streaming down his face and his sobs mingled with moans. Finally, he let out an infernal scream as his entire body convulsed, fourteen denied orgasms escaping his body as one.

Tony dropped to the ground with a thump. Chains and dildos hit the floor with a clatter. He found himself digging cuffs out from underneath him as he quickly scanned the room. All the clones were gone. The only Loki left was currently thrashing on the ground beside him, emptying his soul through his dick.

Eventually Loki settled down into ragged breathing. Tony rolled over and pulled him in closer, stroking his hair and kissing his cheek. “You did so well for me, baby,” he whispered. “Blew my fucking mind. Never seen anything like it.” Loki buried his face in Tony’s chest and shivered in his arms. 

Tony unlocked Loki’s collar and removed the hook with a slow tug, trying not to overstimulate any nerve endings that might not have already been fried by Loki’s multiple-consciousness orgasm. Loki whimpered softly as the last toy left his body.

“Now I _really_ wish all those boxes weren’t in the way. You deserve to lie down on some real furniture,” Tony grumbled. Loki gave a wry, albeit exhausted, smile and pointedly shifted his gaze to somewhere behind Tony’s head.

Tony turned around and saw his couch - his actual couch made out of leather and maple - last seen boxed into the corner of the room. But now, it was gliding through the goddamn air like a goddamn Disney movie. 

Tony’s mouth fell open as it landed softly beside them. He looked at Loki, then back at the couch, then back at Loki again. “You mean we could have… the whole time…?” he sputtered.

Loki just looked extraordinarily pleased with himself.

Tony threw up his hands as he collapsed onto the leather cushions. He drifted off to sleep with a sweaty, sticky Loki curled up in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4000 words of porn! Phew. I'd love to hear what you thought!


	3. The Conference Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki makes Tony an offer he _could_ refuse, but that wouldn’t be any fun, would it?
> 
> The sex in this chapter might be rougher and nastier than previous chapters, depending on your definition of rough and nasty. Note the addition of new tags with each chapter.

When Tony woke up, he had the whole library to himself. He could hear something sizzling in the kitchen. When he went to investigate, he found Loki standing by the stove, impeccably dressed. Not a hair was out of place despite how thoroughly he’d been fucked.

“Good evening, Master,” Loki smiled indulgently.

“It certainly was,” Tony shot back with a grin. “How are you holding up?”

“Better than I have in ages,” Loki replied easily as he flipped some mushrooms with a spatula.

“That really was something special,” Tony agreed. “Though I’m sure in 3000 years you must’ve fucked yourself once or twice.”

“I only developed this particular spell 1200 years ago but, yes, it has happened. Perhaps not quite at this scale,” Loki conceded.

“That’s what I thought,” Tony smirked, not hiding how pleased he was with himself. “Knocking 43 toys off the list in one go is a Tony Stark special. But I can’t do that every time. My hand hurts from all the impact.”

“Your hand hurts?” Loki raised a brow, unimpressed. “Have you considered what it feels like to knit together sixteen fractured copies of your own consciousness?”

“Well, no,” Tony admitted. For once, he was stumped.

“Do you want to?” Loki asked, a terrifyingly calm smile spreading across his face.

“NOPE,” Tony burst out before Loki could get any more ideas. “As hot it would be to fuck myself, I’m gonna have to take a hard pass. My mind is chaotic enough as it is.”

“Fewer, then? Ten? You mortals seem to have a preference for that number,” Loki offered.

“That’s not even single digits,” argued Tony. “Three or four. Maybe. For science.”

“For science,” Loki agreed gamely. “Think about it.” 

  


\--------------------------

  


Tony did think about it. He wandered up to his new bathroom, walking straight past the million-color light settings and infinity pool tub to step into the shower. He twisted the tap, sighing with relief as hot water coursed over his sticky skin.

What would it be like? He’d never hooked up with anyone who looked too much like him. In fact, he may have actively avoided it. What if they pulled off his aesthetic better than he did? Tony couldn’t stand losing, and he definitely couldn’t stand losing in a contest like that.

He grabbed the soap and lathered up his neck first, then mechanically started working his way down. He thought about what he liked about his own body. Dang… what did he like about his own body? He spent so much time thinking about the Iron Man suit and the arc reactor, there wasn’t much left for the rest. Plus, being surrounded by Literal Fertility God and Captain Perfectpants all the time might have skewed his perspective a little bit.

He leaned his forehead against the smooth tile wall, contemplating his previous partners. His partners in the past - the ones he could remember, anyways - had been a varied bunch. There wasn’t much of a pattern beyond available and willing.

But as he thought about it, he realized that there was one recurring theme. People he fucked tended to have decided they wanted to long before they met. And if not, as soon as their eyes took in the cars and the tower and the view, the decision was easy. He could probably take off his shirt to reveal a bucket of slugs and people would deal with it for the bragging rights of banging Tony Stark. 

He shut off the water abruptly. What did his partners see in him that wasn’t part of his Wikipedia article? It was at that moment that Tony decided to find out.

  


\--------------------------

  


“Alright, Loki,” Tony grumbled as he walked back into the kitchen, freshly scrubbed of sin. “Three copies. That’s it.”

“Very well,” Loki replied, barely hiding the delight in his eyes. “Shall we set a date? It’s best if I have time to complete certain rituals beforehand, especially if the subject is a mortal.” 

“Tomorrow night?” Tony suggested. “Is that too soon?”

“Tomorrow night is perfect,” Loki smiled. “Make sure you get a good night’s rest. Duplicating oneself can be a very exhausting process, especially the first time.” 

“I’ll get a better rest if your frozen toes don’t keep poking me like they were earlier,” Tony teased.

“Worry not, a slave’s proper place is on the floor at its master’s feet,” Loki replied, looking like he was aiming for a wry smile but landing in more of a twisted grimace.

“Aw, I didn’t mean that,” Tony backtracked, wincing.

“Unfortunately, I did,” Loki argued. “Sleeping too far away from one’s master incurs punishments similar, but of a lesser degree, to what you saw when you ordered me to leave the house.”

“So even though I currently have six empty guest bedrooms, you can’t use any of them?” Tony asked.

“Correct,” Loki confirmed flatly. “I may sleep on the floor, readily available for use, or if my Master feels I have earned it, I may sleep in my Master’s bed and provide all types of comfort that the position entails.”

“Well, that’s gross,” Tony responded. “Which one sounds better to you?”

“If you desire it and you feel I have served you well, Master,” Loki began, a flicker of uncharacteristic uncertainty passing through his face, “being allowed the luxury of a bed is a much appreciated reward.”

“Fine with me,” Tony shrugged. “It’s been a while since I spooned.” 

  


\--------------------------

  


That night, Tony slipped under the covers and Loki followed as casually as if they’d been sharing a bed for eons. Loki lay on his side and scooted backwards into Tony, slotting their bodies together and pulling Tony’s arm to wrap around his chest.

“Don’t hold back,” Loki whispered into the dark, softly enough that Tony wasn’t sure if he was meant to hear.

“Hmmm?” 

“Tomorrow,” Loki clarified softly. “Any mortal who dares to think he can break me is a fool indeed.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Tony replied as he nuzzled into Loki’s shoulder. “But what if one of my clones fucks up?”

“Then it will cease to exist,” Loki answered easily. “Creating these likenesses is a feat possible only after dedicating hundreds, if not thousands, of years to rigorous training. These are not merely projections or apparitions; they are distillations and extensions. Do not insult the worth of my seidr or my time by refusing to take full advantage of their strength.” 

“You like it rough, point taken,” Tony yawned. 

Loki snorted. “You won’t be so flippant tomorrow.”

“We’ll see.” Tony squeezed Loki’s hand. “Now let’s get some sleep.” 

  


\--------------------------

  


The next day, Tony had plenty of things to keep him occupied. He could no longer use moving into the new house as an excuse to avoid his inbox. But his thoughts kept on drifting back to his evening plans.

Had he really agreed to magically split his consciousness into three different entities? Yes, he really had. He hoped he wouldn’t need to bring this up in therapy later, because there was no one - unless his health insurance covered importing extraterrestrial counselors - prepared to talk him through that scenario.

After 238 emails, 17 phone calls, 4 video conferences, and 1 multinational contract signature, it was finally nighttime. He was leaning back in one of the silver and gray ergonomic chairs surrounding his conference table, the final edits to some spec sheets fanned across the marble tabletop, when Loki appeared in the doorway. He looked different. More regal, somehow, even though he was just wearing a black v-neck tee shirt and simple black pants.

“Ready to get this show on the magical yellow brick road?” Tony asked. He started to get up but Loki motioned for him to stay seated.

“Guess it makes sense I might want to sit down for this,” Tony conceded. “Hit me, Glinda.”

The first thing he noticed was his vision starting to blur. His mind was pleasantly fuzzy. It was like getting the good stuff at the dentist’s office. 

Then he noticed the air felt different on his skin. Sounds were sharper, like listening to a song in stereo after only hearing it through a phone. As his vision returned, he saw three new figures had joined them. Three of him, sitting in the other chairs around the conference table as if they were just wrapping up an all-hands meeting at the department of Being Tony Stark.

The clones’ eyes snapped to Loki and they stood, tension and power radiating from controlled, deliberate movements. They had the same fierce posture that Tony recognized from news footage of the team in action, but it was so much stronger viewed in person. And in triplicate. 

“Is it weird that my first thought is that I’ve never been able to check out my own ass like this?” Tony mused. Loki rolled his eyes.

“Damn,” Tony continued, starting to slowly circle his clones, who were still ignoring him to stare at Loki. “Daddy’s still got it.” 

Suddenly, he felt a surge of intent pulsing through his mind - impatience, desire, need - and the clones rushed toward the door. The three of them grabbed Loki in one smooth motion and threw him onto the conference room table, pinning him down and spreading his legs. Tony could feel the shifting pressure of Loki’s squirming body beneath his empty palms.

Tony’s eyes widened. “You think I’m like this?” he demanded, gesturing at the clones. “Or… you want me to be like this?” Loki’s only response was a ragged moan.

“That’s it,” he announced, sweeping the spec sheets he’d been approving onto the ground. “It’s on.”

The clones stayed where they were: one clone standing on one side of the table to hold down Loki’s left leg, another clone on the other side holding down Loki’s right leg, and a third at the head of the table, pinning Loki’s hands above his head. Tony hopped up onto the marble and straddled Loki’s waist, looming over him.

“I think it’s time we talked about this little secret of yours, Loki,” Tony purred, leaning over to box him in with a hand on either side of his head. Loki shuddered.

Tony bent down so his lips brushed ever so lightly over Loki’s ear. “You like being mine, don’t you?” 

Loki nodded fervently, his eyes squeezed shut.

“You like to be reminded of who’s in charge,” Tony murmured as he stroked the hollow of Loki’s neck with his thumb, applying the slightest bit of pressure to punctuate his words. “Well, luckily for you... I like it too.”

He got off the table to open a filing cabinet drawer labeled “Office Supplies” and noted to himself that Loki had on far too many clothes. But before he could do anything about it, the clones had it handled. 

Two of them ripped his pants off while the third grabbed the lowest point of Loki’s v-neck and simply tore it in half. Finally, all three of them pulled at Loki’s black boxer briefs until they were each clutching a fistful of fabric and the smooth planes of Loki’s body were entirely exposed. Loki shivered on top of the marble and goosebumps spread across his skin.

“What, are you cold?” Tony smirked. “You know, a significant amount of body heat is lost through extremities. I think we can fix that.” He pulled a [black leather hood](https://www.stockroom.com/premium-leather-hood-w-gag-blindfold-s-m.html) out of the filing cabinet and gave Loki just a few moments before shoving it over his head, lining up the cutouts with his eyes so he could still see. 

There was a separate piece of leather covering the hole for his mouth. He couldn’t talk anyways, but that just solidified it. The clone at the head of the table tightened the laces in the back of the hood and buckled the strap around Loki’s neck, securing the entire thing in place. 

“Don’t worry, we have something to warm up your hands too,” Tony continued. And as soon as the thought flickered across his mind, two of the clones started undoing their pants just enough to free their identically interested cocks. 

“You know what to do,” Tony prompted, and Loki did. He took one clone in each hand and Tony gasped at the pressure that his body could place but his mind was still catching up to. Loki started a leisurely upward stroke from the base to the tip and all of Tony’s thoughts were washed away. It felt like a hyperreal dream, with the contrast turned up and the channels mixed together.

Tony stripped off his shirt, hurriedly undid his pants, and flung his underwear into some far corner of the room. He grabbed something from the open filing cabinet and held it carefully behind his back before climbing onto the conference table and straddling Loki again. He settled onto Loki’s chest, squeezing Loki’s head with his knees. 

“You gonna be good for me this time, babe?” he asked, stroking the leather over Loki’s cheek with his free hand.

Loki nodded desperately, his wide eyes looking even wider as the rest of his face was hidden behind the hood.

Tony shifted up and forward so he was kneeling directly over Loki’s head, giving him a full view of how hard his cock was. “You want this?” he demanded, stroking himself intently. 

Loki moaned from behind the gag, craning his head upwards in an attempt to get closer. Both his hands were still occupied by two of the clones. Tony stayed just out of reach, swiping his thumb through the liquid dripping from the tip of his own cock. He tore off the gag part of the hood to reveal Loki’s panting mouth and roughly shoved his thumb in. He palmed Loki’s face, using the additional grip to slam his head back onto the table. 

“Taste that?” he grunted as Loki’s lips closed around him, delirious at the chance of sucking on just one finger. “That’s a special reward I only give to good boys. You gotta _earn_ it. Open your mouth and show me how much you deserve it.” 

Loki complied instantly, his jaw dropping open with a low whine. “Gorgeous,” Tony sighed. But instead of the warm cock Loki had obviously been expecting, his mouth was suddenly filled with the unyielding curve of a [double-ended wooden dildo](https://www.ignitepleasureproducts.com/NobEssence-Seduction-Wood-Dildo).

“You really thought I was gonna stick my dick in there after what happened last time?” Tony growled, and Loki squirmed. “Since you like biting so much, bite down on _this_. And you’d better keep it steady.”

Tony reached around himself to pull out the sticky plug that had been nestled in him since the afternoon. The clone not currently occupied handed him a bottle of lube from the cabinet and he replenished what had gotten a little dry in the intervening hours. Then he shifted forward and slowly lowered himself onto the dildo sticking out of Loki’s mouth.

The exquisite pressure of the dildo opening him up mingled with the already overwhelming stimulation of the two clones fucking into Loki’s nimble hands. Tony closed his eyes, taking a moment to ground himself amidst the surreal scene surrounding him. Before today, he thought he’d had plenty of wild sexual experiences, but none of them compared to this. This was mindblowing on _multiple_ levels. 

Loki twitched as the weight of Tony’s body forced the dildo further down his throat. “Getting restless already? Listen, darling, this is just the beginning,” Tony chuckled. Then he started to move, grinding out his satisfaction on Loki’s face. He rocked back and forth, filling Loki’s field of view with the cock he wasn’t allowed to touch. 

Tony raised himself up so only the tip was still inside him, then slammed back down onto Loki’s face. The impact left Loki choking as tears escaped from the corners of his eyes. 

“Shhh, babe, you got this,” Tony soothed as he lifted himself again, not breaking his rhythm at all. “Look at you. A cock in each hand and how many inches of wood down your throat? You were _made_ for taking dick. In fact…” 

He trailed off as the third clone got on the table and settled between Loki’s legs. Loki tensed. The clone pulled out his cock - rock hard from the pleasure surging through the connection all the Tonys shared - and slathered lube along the entire length of it. Then he lifted Loki’s legs and, with a soft grunt, pushed all the way in.

Tony screamed. Loki felt deliciously tight and hot around him. Tony was having a lot of trouble reconciling the utter certainty that his dick was buried deep inside of Loki’s ass and the perfectly clear view of his dick freely bobbing up and down over Loki’s face. His addled brain probably wasn’t helping this compute. 

Loki made a garbled sound that probably would have been a scream if not for the solid chunk of wood wedged down his throat. His back was arched and he was thrashing now, the third clone driving relentlessly into him. His grip on the clones’ dicks wavered and his head started to loll unsteadily. 

“ _Focus._ ” Tony’s sharp voice cut through the air. Loki straightened his head and Tony let out a low moan. The sensation of getting fucked while simultaneously fucking three different things was unparalleled. He was on the inside and the outside all at once, like a snake eating its own tail.

Tony was only dimly aware of the exact borders of his physical body at this point. He couldn’t tell, and didn’t much care, what was his and what was his clones’. The feedback loop of ecstasy reverberating through their connection was all he needed to know. 

Bolts of pleasure shot up his spine and he shuddered. He felt like he and the clones were on a draft spiraling upward, flying closer and closer to the sun. But instead of ending with a fall, it ended with an explosion. 

Tony entire body convulsed as four simultaneous orgasms ricocheted through his mind and everything else was swept away. He shifted forward, shoving the tip of his dick directly onto Loki’s right eye. To his credit, Loki didn’t blink. Instead, he opened his eyes even wider, squirming as the green and black of his right eye was flooded with milky white. Then Tony moved on to his left, squeezing out the last of his load as Loki twitched beneath him.

Tony nearly slumped with relief as tension melted from his body. He lifted himself off the dildo and tugged it out of Loki’s mouth, running a finger over the deep bite marks where Loki had been keeping it secure.

The two clones who had just finished all over Loki’s hands took two [leather mitts](https://www.etsy.com/listing/158455732/leather-bondage-padded-fist-mittens) out of the filing cabinet. The mitts didn’t have any separations for fingers, just one huge padded section where Loki’s hand would be trapped with the clones’ drying come. 

They locked the mitts onto Loki’s hands and then looked at the third clone, who was retrieving the plug Tony had pulled out of himself earlier. That clone picked it up off the ground and, without any preamble, shoved it into Loki’s leaking hole. Loki gasped. 

“ _Quiet,_ ” Tony snarled. He grabbed the hood’s two detachable pieces: one that could be snapped on over the mouth as a gag, as it had been before, and another that could be snapped on as a blindfold over the eyes. 

First, he reattached the gag over the mouth. Then he picked up the blindfold and covered the last visible part of Loki’s head. Some of Tony’s come trailed out from behind the blindfold when he pressed down to snap it in place. 

Tony put on his discarded pants and shirt, stooping to put on socks and boots stored in another drawer of the cabinet. Then he sat down in one of the chairs around the conference table as if he was preparing for another meeting. The clones grabbed Loki and shoved him onto the floor by Tony’s chair. 

“I have a lot of work to finish up,” Tony announced briskly as he started scrolling through messages on his phone. “If you want to come, you can fuck my foot… if you can find it.” 

Loki shifted around slowly, arms outstretched. He managed to crawl under the table and hone in on Tony’s legs. Positioning himself clumsily, he laid his hooded head on Tony’s thigh and started rubbing his cock against Tony’s boot. 

His muffled groans became more frequent as he sped up. Finally, just as Tony was hitting send on a sourcing inquiry about unprocessed rhodium, Loki let out a shout and collapsed.

The clones blinked out of existence and Tony quickly pushed out of his chair to kneel beside Loki’s shuddering frame. He slipped off the mitts, removed the hood, and was about to pull out the plug when a slight touch on his arm interrupted him.

“No,” whispered Loki, looking supremely relaxed for someone who just got gangbanged by three clones and their original. “Keep it in.” 

Tony smiled. “Of course,” he murmured, wrapping Loki in his arms. “When you feel ready, let’s go get you cleaned up. That bathtub upstairs looks sweet.”

“Mmmm,” Loki sighed, bliss washing over his features. “I’m in no mood to walk.”

“I’ll carry you,” Tony promised as he buried his face in Loki’s hair.

“Not what I meant,” Loki huffed, and suddenly they were sitting on the gleaming tile floor of the master bathroom. Loki was smirking faintly.

Tony opened his mouth, then closed it and just shook his head. Finally he put his face in his hands. “Is there any point in asking you to pull out the cool shit when I’m not fucked out of my mind?”

Loki smiled serenely. “You can certainly try.”

“That’s what I thought,” Tony tried to grumble, but he couldn’t suppress his grin. “C’mon, let’s get cleaned up. Wanna use some of that magic to fill this tub?”

Loki shook his head and reached for the tap. “Some things are better when you wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are still two more chapters left!! Writing sex scenes takes me a long time, but the warm glow of comments and kudos keeps me going. I read all comments multiple times and would be deeply appreciative of any encouragement <3


End file.
